Ginti
Ginti (ギンティ Ginti) is bartender of a bar named Viginti, which is located on the 20th floor. Appearance Ginti is a tall man with yellow eyes looking that appears to be his thirties with red spiked hair, which is tied into a small ponytail. He wears a bartender uniform consisting of a black vest over a white shirt, black pants locked in a brown belt, an apron, and a pair of leather shoes. His outfit is more casual than Decim's. His sleeves are rolled halfway up his arms, and he leaves a button on his collar open. He puts his pin on the left side of his vest. Personality Ginti is very rough in nature and very rude, often getting irritated easily. He is also prone to violence and likes to clash with Decim, whose face alone pisses him off. Ginti has no true desire to be an arbiter and simply views it as a job he has to do. Compared to Decim, he is far more direct and aggressive with his customers, giving them less information and starting the game faster so that he can finish it as quickly as possible. In this process, however, he shows boredom and indifference while watching until he activates the most extreme conditions of the game, wherein he shows his sadism. The fact that he enjoys his customers’ suffering roots from how he looks down on humans. He seems to view them as lesser beings, and even believes that they shouldn't be getting along with arbiters. This is shown by the way he opposes Onna being an assistant to Decim. His own human assistant, Mayu Arita, irritates him as well. Plot Ginti originally appears in Episode 5 as he confronts Decim in a fight. But it has been revealed that he is also an arbiter but he's set in 20th floor. His floor, however, unlike in Quindecim that sets in a more eastern-european bar, Ginti's room sets in a more traditional Japanese setting. Ginti is also in the charge of judging Mayu and Harada's fate in Episode 6. Also in episode 11, Ginti also gave Mayu a chance to decide whether she wants to follow Harada's path. Abilities * Water Orbs: Ginti has the power to create water orbs and manipulate them at will. They are contained in small, wooden containers, which seem to be kokeshi dolls. * Transformation: He has the power to transform his physical appearance. Relationships Decim Ginti does not get along well with Decim. He appears to be constantly trying to pick fights with Decim, but Decim just ignores him. It seems to be a one-sided rivalry on Ginti's part, as Decim doesn't seem to hate Ginti in return. However, Ginti angers Decim for the first time when he looks down on Chiyuki for being human and knocks her unconscious. Mayu Arita Ginti, despite the fact that he seemingly hasn't yet judged Mayu, seems to have allowed her to stay at Viginti. Most of his interactions with her seem to be him releasing his hostilities upon her and her either failing to react or dismissing his anger. However, he soon sends Mayu to the void on her request so she can be with Harada and recover his soul. It is clear looking at the dialogue beforehand that he does not understand her reasons for this, and he questions her choice on devoting her life to Harada. In the end, Ginti is shown shining a new Kokeshi doll in Mayu's likeness, paralleling how Decim creates mannequins of admirable humans. Quotes * "Humans all behave the same way, like idiots. They all forget that someday they're going to die, so the moment they come face to face with death, they cling to life." Trivia * He owns a female cat named Memine, who acts as his assistant in the games. He seems to love her very much, as he was angered when Mayu didn't refer to his cat by her name. *Ginti's, like Decim and Quin's, name seems to be affiliated with his bar. * Ginti seems to have a childish side, as he owns several Kokeshi dolls, which he puts on display but tells others not to touch. He often gets angry when someone drops them, which shows how much he values his collection. * His bar appears to have a more classic style than Decim's. * The Kokeshi dolls have influenced him. Around the end of the series, one of the dolls he places is a representation of Mayu. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters